lyricsinfofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Work (Rihanna / Drake)/lrc
(feat. Drake) ar:Rihanna al:ANTi by:Alphish 00:00.11Work 00:01.16Writers: Sven Thomas, J. Braithwaite, M. Moir, Drake, R. Stephenson, M. Samuels, Rihanna, Allen Ritter 00:05.16Producer: Boi-1da 00:07.81Singers: Rihanna, Drake 00:09.31LRC: Alphish 00:10.00 00:10.41(Hook: Rihanna) 00:10.42Work, work, work, work, work, work 00:12.24He said me haffi 00:12.93Work, work, work, work, work, work! 00:14.78He see me do mi 00:15.59Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! 00:17.47So me put in 00:18.20Work, work, work, work, work, work 00:20.15When you ah guh 00:20.91Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn 00:22.66Meh nuh cyar if him 00:23.62Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting 00:25.50 00:26.51(Verse 1: Rihanna) 00:26.52Dry me a desert him 00:29.02Nuh time to have you lurking 00:31.47Him ah go act like he nah like it 00:33.94You know I dealt with you the nicest 00:36.75Nuh body touch me in the righteous 00:39.25Nuh botha, text me in a crisis 00:41.23I believed all of your dreams, adoration 00:43.66You took my heart and my keys and my patience 00:46.22You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration 00:48.75You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation 00:51.55All that I wanted from you was to give me 00:54.59Something that I never had 00:57.28Something that you've never seen 00:59.84Something that you've never been! 01:02.49Mmmmm! 01:04.79But I wake up and act like nothing's wrong 01:06.69Just get ready fi... 01:07.51 01:07.70(Hook: Rihanna) 01:07.71Work, work, work, work, work, work 01:09.48He said me haffi 01:10.41Work, work, work, work, work, work! 01:12.11He see me do mi 01:12.98Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! 01:14.80So me put in 01:15.54Work, work, work, work, work, work 01:18.23Ner ner ner ner ner ner! 01:20.08When you a guh ner ner ner ner ner ner! 01:22.68Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn! 01:25.56 01:25.85(Verse 2: Rihanna) 01:25.86Beg you something please 01:28.38Baby don't you leave 01:30.57Don't leave me stuck here in the streets, uh huh 01:34.31If I get another chance to 01:36.08I will never, no never neglect you 01:38.60I mean who am I to hold your past against you? 01:41.23I just hope that it gets to you 01:43.96I hope that you see this through 01:46.52I hope that you see this true 01:50.28What can I say? 01:51.82Please recognize I'm tryin', babe!!! 01:54.17I have to 01:54.51 01:54.70(Hook: Rihanna) 01:54.71Work, work, work, work, work, work 01:56.48He said me haffi 01:57.44Work, work, work, work, work, work! 01:59.14He see me do mi 01:59.83Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! 02:01.80So me put in 02:02.66Work, work, work, work, work, work 02:04.51When you ah guh 02:05.28Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn 02:06.90Meh nuh cyar if him 02:07.98Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting 02:09.22 02:09.41(Verse 3: Drake) 02:09.42Yeah, okay 02:10.56You need to get done, done, done, done at work, come over 02:16.27We just need to slow the motion 02:18.74Don't give that away to no one 02:20.97Long distance, I need you 02:23.39When I see potential I just gotta see it through 02:25.96If you had a twin, I would still choose you 02:28.59I don't wanna rush into it, if it's too soon 02:30.83But I know you need to get done, done, done, done 02:35.19If you come over 02:37.08Sorry if I'm way less friendly 02:39.46I got niggas tryna end me, oh 02:43.48I spilled all my emotions tonight, I'm sorry 02:46.85Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' 02:49.60How many more shots until you're rollin'? 02:52.65We just need a face to face 02:55.34You could pick the time and the place 02:57.96You spent some time away 03:00.56Now you need to forward and give me all the... 03:02.39 03:02.58(Hook: Rihanna & Drake) 03:02.59Work, work, work, work, work, work 03:04.40He said me haffi 03:05.21Work, work, work, work, work, work 03:07.00He se me do mi 03:07.79Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! 03:09.74So me put in 03:10.68Work, work, work, work, work, work 03:12.30When you ah guh 03:13.20Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn 03:14.78Meh nuh cyar if him 03:15.95Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting 03:17.55 03:18.06(Outro: Rihanna) 03:18.07Mmmmm, mmmmm 03:23.08Mmmmm, mmmmm 03:26.03Work, work, work, work, work, work 03:28.31Mmmmm, mmmmm 03:30.94 03:33.35Lrc by Alphish 03:36.97The End 03:38.89